


The Story of Omega

by DoctorWhoUnity



Series: Doctor Who: Unity [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoUnity/pseuds/DoctorWhoUnity
Summary: An introduction to the universe of Doctor Who:Unity.





	The Story of Omega

**DOCTOR WHO: UNITY**

 

**THE STORY OF OMEGA**

 

It is said that in the days following the Fall of Rassilon that Omega was troubled about future threats to Gallifrey.

 Forbidden by his own laws to peer into the future of his own people, he began work on a device that would enable him to look into the futures of other universes, other Gallifreys.

After many years of hard work the Panorama of Possibity was finished. When used with the already powerful Eye of Harmony, it would allow Omega the opportunity to look beyond his own universe to a myriad of alternate realities.

What he saw was destruction. In almost every universe he looked upon, his world, his people were eradicated from their realm. The multiverse itself was ablaze with the burning embers of countless Gallifreys. Their demise was accompanied with a single word: Exterminate.

How could this be? How could a great and powerful race like the Time Lords meet unending defeat at this hands of these.. creatures? These engines of pure hatred. A species of such pure evil that their appetite would only be sated by the eradication of all other life forms.

Omega looked away from his creation with fear. He summoned his advisors and told them of all he had seen. After many days of deliberation, they agreed that action must be taken to ensure that this Gallifrey would not share the fate of it’s twins.

Work began on preparation to influence the evolution of this race. Their homeworld was found and was watched. As the millennia passed, the eyes of the Time Lords looked less and less upon the world of Skaro, having forgotten the warnings of their ancestors.

That was until a young student of the Prydonian Academy, the same chapter Omega was himself a member of eons before, found the truth. This truth, hidden deep within the oldest parts of the Matrix, would once again ensure the Time Lords would survive, would be able to thwart the Daleks without firing a shot.

However, this is not the end of the tale.

It is told that Omega, within the final days of his final incarnation, did flaunt his own law and looked deep into his worlds future, if only to ensure that his plan would succeed.

He was pleased to see that his plan was successful. Not only would Gallifrey survive, but they would stand tall in friendship with their potential executioners.

Before he could turn his gaze away from this future, a voice called out to him. A womans voice called out to him from across time. When it was sure Omega was listening it delivered a message.

 ‘Gallifrey Will Burn… I Will See To It.’


End file.
